roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode Shop
'Infinite Mode' Shop: In this shop you can buy things whit Infinite (the Infinite Mode credits). Here you can see the things you can buy whit the Infinite. '''Idea from Endless Mode (upgrade shop idea by me) '''Attention!: '''You only can equip one of evey thing. 1 health, 1 tower upgrade, 1 turret, 1 troop, etc. (Max lvl by idk just type '''Tower Level (Number) Expansion) Upgrades Shop: * Scout Level Up: Scout Max Lvl 5 to 6. '''(Need '''8 Infinite) * Scout Level Up: Scout Max Lvl 6 to 7. '''(Need '''16 Infinite) * Commando Level Up: Commando Max Lvl 5 to 6. '''(Need '''12 Infinite) * Commando Level Up: Commando Max Lvl 6 to 7. '(Need '''24 Infinite)'' * Swordman Level Up: Swordman Max Lvl 5 to 6. '''(Need '''76 Infinite) * Swordman Level Up: Swordman Max Lvl 6 to 7. '''(Need '''136 Infinite) * Scout Dmg +1 (Need 1''' '''Infinite '''or 20 credits) Dmg 2, 3, 5 whit upgrade! * Sniper Dmg +2 (Need '''1 Infinite '''or 40 credits) Dmg 5, 10, 42 whit upgrade! * Soldier Dmg +2 (Need '''2 Infinite or 70 credits) Dmg 4, 7 whit upgrade! * Commando Dmg +2 (Need 3 Infinite or 150 credits) Dmg 3, 7 whit upgrade! * Commando Shoots Per Sec +4 (Need 4 Infinite and Commando Dmg upgrade) Shoots Per Sec 18, 16 whit upgrade! * Patrol Health +240 (Need 8 Infinite) Health 255, 290, 320, 1030 whit upgrade! * Scout Dmg2 +7 (Need 9 Infinite '''and Scout Dmg Upgrade) Dmg 8, 9, 11 whit upgrade! * Health +50 (Need '''1 Infinite or 30 Credits) * Health +100 (Need 2 Infinite or 60 Credits) * Health +200 (Need 4 Infinite or 200 Credits) * Health +350 (Need 9 Infinite or 400 Credits) * Health +675 (Need 14 Infinite or 675 Credits) * Turret: Put a turret in the end of the zombie path 5 dmg every 0.6 seconds (Need 15 Infinite or 750 Credits) * Double Turret: Put 2 turrets in the end of the zombie path 8 dmg every 0.6 seconds (Need 19 Infinite or 900 Credits) * Big Turret: Put a turret in the end of the zombie path 28 dmg every 1.4 seconds (Need 26 Infinite or 1.400 Credits) * Giant Turret: Put a turret in the end of the zombie path 48 dmg every 1.4 seconds (Need 40 Infinite) * Troop upgrade: Summon a troop every 2''' minutes whit 5 health (Need '''9 Infinite) * Troop upgrade2: Summon a troop every 2''' minutes whit 10 health and sword 2 dmg (Need '''14 Infinite) * Knight: Summon a troop every 1.40 minutes whit 25 health and a sword 3 dmg (Need 20 Infinite) * Knight2: Summon a troop evey 1.50 minutes whit 30 health and a sword 4 dmg (Need 25 Infinite) * Mage: Summon a troop every 3''' minutes whit 5 health and he summon '''Troop upgrade every 30 seconds (Need 30 Infinite) * Wizard: Summon a troop every 3 minutes whit 10 health and he summon Troop upgrade2 every 30 seconds and a staff (Range: Medium) 3 dmg (Need 40 Infinite) * Army1: Summon a Troop upgrade every 15 seconds (Need 50 Infinite) * Army2: Summon a Troop upgrade2 every 15 seconds (Need 56 Infinite) * Defender: Summon a troop every 1.45 minutes whit 75 health (Need 62 Infinite) Level 10+ Upgrades: * Sorcerer: Summon a troop every 1''' minute whit 100 health and a staff to summon Knight2 (Need '''80 Infinite) * Defender2: Summon a troop every 2''' minutes whit 400 health (Need '''98 Infinite) * Demon: Summon a troop every 3.30 minutes whit 700 health and a sword 40 dmg (Need 144 Infinite)